1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a reticular web of thermoplastic resin composed of split or slit fibers integrally joined together at intervals along the length thereof which has reinforced and dimensionally stabilized selvages, and more particularly a method for continuously manufacturing such a web.
2. Prior Art
Reticular webs of thermoplastic resin composed of split or slit fibers integrally joined together at intervals along the length thereof or having longitudinal discrete cuts are difficult to handle when spread transversely since the fibers or meshes are positionally unstable and hence tend to be shifted under tension as when the web is reeled out. More specifically, the web undergoes undue spreading along selvages thereof which are gripped by cloth guiders for guiding the web while the latter is being paid out, with the result that the web will have irregular meshes widthwise. To cope with this difficulty, such reticular webs, upon having been transversely spread, are customarily bonded together warpwise and weftwise in layers so as to be marketable as stable nonwoven web materials.
There has been a need for reticular webs to be available as such in the market so that they can be used as for example, outer layers in a laminate having an intermediate film layer or as reinforcing layers for use in combination with pulp, paper, film and the like.